Destinies
by Barricaded Heart IS2I
Summary: Destiny's hand is cruel. What If Ben and Max gadn't escaped in 2009? How would their life have been? This is their story as they fight their destiny of what Manticore wants them to be... cold blooded killers. Unsure pairings... AN: Rating T just to be sur
1. Chapter 1

**Escape **

**Max p.o.v**

We were to separate.

'No!' I screamed inside my head.

'Safety in numbers' the quote replayed over and over again 'Safety in numbers'

Ben gave me a quick hug around the shoulders wishing it wasn't the last time we would see each other.

Hearing the guards approach we separated and ran to the fence. As I reached it I heard some gunshots and turned just in time to see Ben fall, wounded with a gunshot wound to the chest.

"NO!" I screamed and ran towards him.

Anger pumped through my veins as I punched one of the ten guards unconscious.

'guards…shot…Ben…revenge…guards…shot…Ben…revenge…'were the words that ran through my mind as I fought the guards.

"Ben?" I asked fearfully kneeling beside him, my pulse slowing down.

I smiled faintly recalling how I beat the guards. Two were dead, one of which shot Ben, several with concussions and the rest with broken bones and bruises, all were unconscious.

"Maxie" His faint voice drew me back to reality and to the situation at hand.

"It's okay Ben, I'm here, I won't leave" I sobbed.

Soldiers weren't supposed to cry but I did.

I lay my head on his chest and felt his heart beat slowly ebbing away.

I felt tears run down my face, it felt warm. Slipping my hand into Ben's larger one I wished and prayed that he would be okay.

A sharp pain pricked my neck and darkness enveloped me.

**Normal p.o.v**

Little did she know that a camera was hidden in the snow recording everything she did.

"It seems like 452 has been holding out on us" Renfro said watching the scene on the computer "She has more skills than 599, possibly even more"

"Perhaps" was all Lydecker could say 'sorry max'


	2. PsyOps

**Psy-Ops**

**Normal p.o.v**

The drug was wearing off and the pretty young girl fluttered her eyes open to the harsh lights of a white large room.

On reflex she tried to go into the fighting position but found brown leather straps strapping down her waist, legs, arms and shoulders.

'BEN!' was the first thought that flashed through Max's fuzzy mind. The effects of the drug still hadn't fully worn off. Panic started to rise in her throat at the thought of what might happened to her beloved Ben.

'Don't panic Max, soldiers don't panic' she thought to herself 'calm down and figure out where you are'

Her gaze swept the room and terror ran through her small body as realization dawned on her…

She was in psy-ops. The one place every soldier dreaded to go. Max winced as she recalled agonizing screams from the place and the blank looks that her fellow soldiers had when they returned, some died, and others never healed from the mental scars.

Max drew in a shaky breathe and tried to calm her pounding nerves.

'I know I'm not in the Wyoming base, then where am I?' she silently mused to herself as she pushed the dreaded thoughts of Ben to the back of her mind.

"That was quite a show you put on back there, 452" a sneering female voice said from the doorway "But why have you been holding out on us? Mm?"

"That's enough Elizabeth" A man's voice snapped.

Director Elizabeth Renfro walked angrily off and Colonel Ronald Lydecker walked in.

"I'm ashamed of you 452" he said standing in front of her "I expected more from my kids. You's would've been the best of the best."

"_Your_ _kids_!" Max hissed through clenched teeth, ignoring the fact that what she said next would probably make her stay in psy-ops for another six months "You _shot_ Eva!"

"I did what I had to do" Lydecker barked "But because you and your _family_ tried to escape all the twins are in psy-ops as punishment"

Max looked down guiltily but the fire in her brown eyes remained.

"How long will we be here?"

"They will be in here for a year, you two years" Lydecker said emotionlessly.

"Deduct half of it" Max pleaded. Her pride was broken and she knew it, but being max she took everything on her shoulders and once again blamed herself for someone getting hurt.

"I can't do that soldier" Lydecker said hiding the amusement, 'just like max' he thought 'still taking the blame for everything'

"Add it onto mine" the cold voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"W-what!" Lydecker sputtered, shocked at her admission.

If the circumstances were different she would be laughing her head off at the sight of her Colonel's surprised face and speechless mouth.

"I believe its good idea" Renfo's ever so bitchy voice drawled and Max saw Lydecker's hand clench.

"After all she is and an '09er, a rogue. It will do her good. You agree don't you Colonel?" without waiting for an answer she added with a mean sneer "After all, I wouldn't like to start thinking that you have favorites…" Renfro let the sentence trail off and let the meaning sink in.

"452 will stay in psy-ops for 3 years" Lydecker said coldly.

Renfro's smile widened and said to Max "You're in the Seattle facility. By the way" she started as she studied Max's face "493 is dieing"

A gasp was heard from Lydecker and Max at the same time. Sadness invaded her eyes, followed by loneliness, then pain, then anger, then rage.

Renfro's sneer, if possible, grew at Max's pale face.

Lydecker saw the dangerous look in Max's eyes and called the guards.

As the guards appeared at the door Max's arm shot forward, breaking the leather straps than held her down and clenched around Renfro's neck.

She was blind to the guards as they crowded around, numb to the tazers that were prodded at her repeatedly. Oblivious to everything except the fact that her Ben was dieing, she felt hollow except for the one felling that pumped in her veins, pure rage.

"Don't let him die" Max hissed. A second more and Renfro would've died but the effect of the tazers, starvation and emotional stress she was under made her frail body shutdown.

Her grip on Renfro's neck loosened into nothing and Max's body fell limp in the straps.

"What just happened?" Renfro gasped, feeling a bruise forming on her neck. 'For a little nine year old she one hell of a grip' a shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the pure rage of Max and her vice like grip even in her weakened state.

"She just shut down. A trick I taught them if they got caught and tortured" Lydecker said hollowly "they would retreat into their mind and it would protect their secrets."

"But we need her!" Renfro snapped angry that 452 seemed to have stopped her from turning 452 into a mindless killer.

"452 excelled in enduring pain and torture. She's done it many times before. But then again 452 excelled in everything, given time she would have become the C.O of her unit." Lydecker said coldly, glaring at Renfro.

"Well, because of her traitorous actions she will stay in here for 4 years" Renfro shouted.

"Four years!" Lydecker bellowed "She'll die within a year! Hardly anyone's made it through psy-ops after a year. And those who did went crazy!"

Renfro looked with disgust at Max's limp form as the guards strapped her onto another lab table doubling the straps.

"Well if she dies, she dies" Renfro shrugged.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of the original characters.**


	3. Silent Pleas

**Silent Pleas **

**Normal p.o.v**

494 lay down on the stiff medical bed. After six months of psy-ops it seemed like Heaven.

'Damn the '09ers, made me go through _six months _of psy-ops' he thought but knew he would be praised when he went back to my unit, having survived psy-ops. 494 wanted to forget the last six months but that voice wouldn't leave him.

"_BEN!" the female screamed, the X5s turned to the sound and saw the '09er, the rogue, the traitor being tortured. It pleased some of them to see her suffer. But their chain of thought was interrupted when another scream pierced the room._

"_Leave me alone you bastard!" she screamed._

"_452! Stop it!" Lydecker ordered._

"_You! You killed her" 452 hissed "Straight through the brain when she was trying to protect me! You're the traitor! You say we're your kids, but you treat us like shit!"_

_The other X5s wondered where she learnt her common language._

"_Stop it Max!" Lydecker snapped "Keep going like this and you'll be staying in here for another year. You're lucky that Renfro didn't order for you to die when you strangled her"_

"_Who cares!" 452 asked crazily "Everyone is gone! Eva is gone, everyone. Even Ben!"_

"_Have some common sense!" Lydecker shouted "You're already going to be here for four years. You'll go crazy by the end of one year if you keep this up. If you keep this up you'll be in here for five"_

_The warning was clear but 452 seemed oblivious to it._

"_Ben" She moaned with such desperation it made 494's heart clench ._

_Lydecker looked down at the nine year old girl who held wisdom far beyond her years._

_452 looked up eyes blazing "They had no right to do that to him!" she shouted "And he died!"_

"_And it was your fault 452" Renfro's voice said. She had slipped in during 452's outburst._

"_Renfro…" Lydecker warned but she paid no head._

"_You're fault everything happened, all your fault," Renfro said "Your fault 766 was shot, your fault you're here, your fault the twins are here and your fault 493 is dieing, slowly and painfully. Thanks to you 452."_

"_He's alive?" A glimmer of hope ran through her eyes._

"_But not for long, I'll make sure of that" Renfro sneered._

"_NO!" 452 screamed. She started thrashing wildly in her bounds, the hard leather cutting her screams._

"_Silence her" Renfro ordered._

_A lab tech scurried over holding a syringe and inserted it into 452. Her screams turned silent but the anguish seeped through to the other X5s. _

_Lydecker's eyes widened in shock, it was to much to take, seeing her thrashing trying to kill Renfro without a sound coming out of her mouth._

"_Retreat" Lydecker whispered so only the transgenics could hear._

_452 looked up at him with doe eyes then at Renfro. Silent tears fell from her eyes. Her silent pleas fro Ben to be alright unheard._

_She looked up once more at Lydecker with an apologetic look before retreating._

_Lydecker reeled with shock seeing her fiery eyes turn blank. With his own eyes he saw her retreat into her mind where no pain was felt. Retreated from everything._

_Her limp body and blank stare scared Lydecker, he knew she was aware of everything but wouldn't feel anything. Her gaze sent a shiver down his spine._

"_Isn't that better? Silence, I like it" Renfro said an evil smile on her lips._

_Lydecker left the room with a feeling of dread. Something was going to happen, he knew it._

_Renfro turned to 452._

"_Don't worry, 493 will get what you traitors deserve, death" Renfro hissed, but was heard by every X5 in the room._

_452's blank stare sent shivers down her spine. A flicker of rage was in her eyes._

_And to Renfro's terror, she realized that 452's right arm had broken through the straps. Before she could react 452's arm shot forward and clenched around her throat again._

"_And so will you Liz. So will you." And with that 452 threw Renfro to the door._

_Renfro turned to 452 with fear in her eyes and took a step back._

"_He better not die Liz" 452 hissed and fashioned her hand to look like a gun and aimed it between Renfro's forehead and pulled the imaginary trigger and made a gunshot sound. 452 smirked before letting her hand fall limp at her side and retreating back within herself._

_Renfro stumbled backwards and fled the room. _

_The other X5s looked over to the nine year old, not believing someone like her had just threatened Renfro and succeeded._

"Four years…" Alec whispered in astonishment. He knew he wouldn't be able to last that long. Some of the twins had died during the past six months, others insane.

But 452 was different, when they tortured her she would remain immobile, unlike the others who screamed in agony. It seemed as if she felt no pain. Alec thought back to the rumors he heard about unit 2. They were able to stand more pain then the others. 452 was supposed to have excelled in everything. Pain endurance was her best.

Alec shivered at the look she gave him when he was dragged out, past her. It seemed as if she were the predator and he the prey.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of the original characters**


End file.
